


Reactive

by jqueen17



Category: Phan
Genre: Bants, M/M, fluff?, ripped jeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jqueen17/pseuds/jqueen17
Summary: Summary: Dan had always been one for making bold fashion choices. And Phil had always played along with the resulting hype. But one fashion choice made by Dan-a certain pair of ripped jeans-changed Phil’s reaction for the first time.Word Count: 1,859





	Reactive

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo anon on tumblr who got me out of my writing slump-this is the fic for your prompt about Dan’s jeans pic having Phil flustered! I hope you like it, and if so, feel free to drop another prompt in my ask-this one was great and much appreciated! 
> 
> Hope you all like it! If you want a specific fic, feel free to drop a request or prompt into my ask box on tumblr or on here at any point:) (And to the anons who’ve already sent in prompts-they are in progress and should be out soon!)

Phil

I’m the kind of person that doesn’t really care what people think. I wear what I want, I act silly in public, I say things that are pretty questionable at times; I do it because it’s fun. Not caring too much about the little things in life is fun to me.

Dan is the kind of person, however, that not only cares what people think, but orchestrates his entire life around other’s responses. He does wear what he wants, acts like he wants, and says what he wants, but all for the fun of the reaction he receives. Caring about every little detail is fun to Dan.

So when we took out first fan picture and Dan happened to be wearing the new jeans he’d brought, the reaction was the best part of the day. Tumblr exploded, art was made, requests for outfits were made, and Dan was grinning the whole way through, scrolling a mile a minute with his thumbs.

“Do you see this?” he asked me at one point, handing me his phone. “This ‘trend’ is literally almost as popular as when I painted my nails!”

I nodded and smiled along with him, not understanding the craze, from Dan or our fans. They were nice jeans. It was a nice response. So what? It would pass like everything else, but I supposed it was a good moment for Dan. He always had been a bit too self-conscious for how pretty he really was.

But then we arrived in Australia, met some fans, went onstage-and Dan took another picture. Only this time, it was purposeful, planned, and went up on Instagram. I didn’t even know he took the picture at all, until we were sitting backstage, on break for now. I scrolled through my notifications, seeing my push notification for Dan among all the others.

“You posted something?” I mused, receiving a mischievous glance from Dan. He pretended to look at his phone, but I could tell he was glancing at me every few seconds, waiting for my reaction.

And what a reaction it was. I wasn’t sure what I’d expected, something about the aesthetic of the building or something silly about the day, but it wasn’t… a mirror selfie.

Yeah, let’s call it something that simple.

The combination of everything in the picture-Dan’s new shirt, his hair, the pose, his hands, the way he was sitting, the face he was making, and one of the new pairs of jeans that I hadn’t seen before-absolutely took my breath away. It was… hot, for lack of any other way to accurately describe it.

Dan was still waiting for me to react, smirking a bit at the look on my face. “So? Win or nah?”

I composed myself to the best of my ability, smiling at the comment under the post instead of making eye contact with my best friend, an apparent model after all. “Win, I’d say.”

Both of us knew I was hiding how I truly felt about the picture. I caught myself staring at Dan more and more as the day went on, flushing red every time he caught me, and I just could not get that picture out of my head.

I blamed those damn jeans.

 

We were eating dinner at some restaurant when I finally asked, “So when did you buy those?”

Smirking down at his food, Dan shrugged. “Just found them in my closet before we left, I guess.”

“Liar.”

Dan looked up, raising his eyebrows. “Oh? How so?”

“You planned this. You thought of the best way to take everyone off guard and waited until now to strike.” I sounded a bit too judgy for my liking, but I couldn’t help it. I was still kind of bitter about loving that picture as much as I did.

His smile was a full-on grin now. “Well it worked, didn’t it? I feel great about my choices.”

I huffed, sitting back and internally berating myself for encouraging him. I didn’t like that he did things to please his audience, even if he was acting more Dan-like lately, with the hair and the flippant attitude. It couldn’t be called fan service, exactly, but I just didn’t think I approved.

My opinion wasn’t effecting Dan’s victorious attitude, however, as the second we were settled in a cab on the way to the hotel he hoisted his legs up and on my lap.

“The hell are you doing,” I giggled despite myself, trying to shove his legs off of me. He was playing with me at this point, sticking one of them up in the air and shaking it in front of my face.

“Come onnnn Phillll,” he whined, dodging my swatting. “My legs hurt. Let me live.”

I was thinking the exact same thing as that last part, so I sighed. “Fine,” I surrendered, and he lowered his leg. I tried looking out the window, ignoring Dan’s long, long legs, and rolled my eyes at myself. Dan’s legs hadn’t got any longer. His fashion sense was still good. He knew exactly how to pose for pictures. So why was my pulse speeding up and Dan looking so much more attractive now? It made no sense.

The cab drive was forty-five minutes. After about ten, I started playing with the holes in Dan’s jeans. I hadn’t even realized I’d been doing it until he giggled, catching my attention.

“You like them,” he teased, and I smacked his leg.

“I do not,” I answered too quickly, causing Dan to erupt into another fit of giggles. I continued pulling at the rips in the fabric, probably tickling Dan’s knees but not really caring. He deserved it for teasing me, because by now I’d decided that was his game. To see how far he could push me before I snapped.

The fun part of the game was going to be seeing how, exactly, I finally ended up snapping.

 

We were driving back to the theatre when my phone’s notification sound for Tumblr dinged, and I looked down to see danisnotonfire just posted a photo.

“What did you do now,” I mumbled, glancing over at Dan, who was snuggled up against the window of the cab and hidden almost completely under a giant blanket he’d been carrying around all morning. I couldn’t even see his hands or face, but I could see the blanket moving as he typed at a concerning speed under it.

Sighing-and mildly bracing myself-I looked down at the photo, not seeing the most important part at first. It was a nice picture-a weird pose for Dan, though, with his fingers pressed against his face. I assumed he’d just been playing along with the pastel trend, so I smiled at the picture, saving it and closing my phone.

About thirty seconds later I nearly broke my screen clicking Tumblr so fast, and zoomed in on Dan’s nails. Yep, my brain had noticed even if I hadn’t fully realize it.

I nudged Dan with my foot, seeing an eye and a part of his mouth emerge from the blanket.

“Let me see.”

Dan grinned, knowing exactly what I was talking about, and stuck his hand out of his nest. I played with his fingers, admiring the sparkles that were shimmering all over his nails, and couldn’t help but smile softly despite myself.

“This surprise was much more subtle than the last one.”

Dan snickered, drumming his fingers over mine. “Mhmm.”

I held Dan’s hand the rest of the car ride, looking down every so often and simply smiling. I liked this reaction a lot more than the intense and unexpected desire I felt for him yesterday, and shook thoughts of that picture from my mind. I focused on the softness of Dan instead of the darker, more sexy side of him, but every few minutes I’d glance at him and wonder if he knew how he was making me feel.

Again, I blamed the damn jeans.

 

Even though Dan was playing nice for the most part today, I couldn’t help but notice my change of behaviour, out of everything. I dropped a glass of water backstage when Dan laughed at something one of the makeup artists had said. I started blushing more and more whenever Dan would subtly flirt with me, even though he did that all the time. He’d wink, and I couldn’t breathe for a moment. He’d shift closer to me, and I’d feel the urge to make out with him right then and there, which I never did under normal circumstances. He’d ask me to pose with him for a selfie, and I’d realize we were matching with our earth tones and get very pleased over that little detail.

By the end of the day, I was more than a little frustrated by the way Dan was affecting me lately. I never got shy or stumbly around Dan anymore-we’d seen each other at our lowest points, and there’s a certain confidence that comes with that.

But it was like 2009 all over again, and I knew I had to do something about it. If Dan wanted to play this game, then he was on.

I decided to wait until after dinner to really do anything, since I had to figure out what, exactly, I was going to do. But Dan had other plans.

“Are you trying to out-style me now?” he asked in the hotel elevator, and I could see his smirk in the glass wall beside him.

“Not all of us like playing games, Dan.”

He lifted an eyebrow and shrugged in acknowledgment, not agreeing but accepting it. I studied him, his leaning figure and the way he tapped his foot waiting for our floor, and suddenly I knew what I was going to do.

If he was going to take everyone by surprise, it was only fair that I got to do the same to him.

We were barely through the door of our room when I pushed Dan against the wall, not kissing him yet, but staring into his wide, surprised eyes, my face centimeters from his.

“You’ve been driving me crazy.” My voice was low, and Dan wasn’t even trying to hide how taken aback he was by my actions already.

“Good,” he whispered, not taking his eyes away from mine. “That was the goal.”

Now it was my turn to react in surprise. Again. “Wait, what?”

Dan’s lips twitched, but he didn’t smile, not quite. “Yeah. I like seeing how you react to my shenanigans, Phil. Not our fans. Not the public or whatever, even though I know that’s who you think I’m doing this for.” He did smile now, but softly, bashfully, and he looked down at the barely existent space between us. “Your reactions are better, anyway.”

I kissed him then, and the kiss was slow, long overdue and desperate. We’d been so focused on not letting the world know we were back together that we’d forgotten for the past few months that we were together.

“Wear those jeans more often,” I murmured against Dan’s lips, feeling them turn up in a grin.

“Only if you wear that shirt.”


End file.
